1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus which performs appropriate processing according to a sheet size, a control method thereof, a sheet processing method, an image formation apparatus, an image formation system, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an image formation apparatus or an image formation system which has a mode such as a cover mode, an insert sheet mode (or a slipsheet mode) or the like has been proposed. It should be noted that in the cover mode a high added-value sheet (i.e., a specific sheet) on which an image was previously formed and which is thus different from an ordinary recording sheet is inserted in a head page or a final page, and in the insert sheet mode the specific sheet is inserted between adjacent intermediate pages. When such the mode is set by a user on an operation unit of the image formation apparatus, for example, a sheet of different color or a color-copied sheet can be inserted as a cover or a divider to divided or partition an arbitrary number of sheets. Further, in order to bind and manage such plural different-type sheets as one sheaf of sheets, an apparatus or a system which performs sheet process (or operation) such as sort processing, binding processing, punch processing and the like to realize high-quality processing is being designed.
However, in the above apparatus or system, for example, when the size of the specific sheet designated by the user through the operation unit or the like is different from the size of the specific sheet actually set to the apparatus or system because of user""s erroneous setting, there is some fear that inappropriate processing is performed to the sheet.
For example, there is some fear that a sheet jam is erroneously detected in such the situation as above. When a real sheet jam occurs, a user must eliminate a jammed sheet. Therefore, if the sheet tears or becomes dirty in such a sheet elimination working, this sheet can not be reused and thus must be discarded, whereby the user has to prepare the identical sheet again. For this reason, there is some fear that extra time and labor to the user increase, and also costs increase. The possibility that such an inconvenience occurs increases, as the erroneous detection of the sheet jam happens. Even if such the inconvenience does not occur, there is some fear that data which the user does not intend is output. For example, there are possibilities that erroneous sort processing is performed on the sheets, and sheet processing such as binding processing, punch processing or the like is performed at a position quite different from a user-intended position. Even in such cases, the processed sheets can not be reused and thus must be discarded resultingly, whereby extra time and labor to the user increase, and also costs increase.
As above, when the size of the sheet designated by the user or the like is different from the size of the actual sheet, it is impossible to deal with anything, whereby there is a possibility that the above various inconveniences occur.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sheet processing apparatus which solves the above problems, a control method thereof, a sheet processing method, an image formation apparatus, an image formation system, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus which can make, even if a user performed erroneous setting to a sheet, this sheet reusable and improve operability without performing inappropriate processing to this sheet, a control method thereof, a sheet processing method, an image formation apparatus, an image formation system, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the attached drawings.